In a well-known self-service type registration settlement apparatus, a customer performs both an operation of registering contents of a transaction such as registering a purchased commodity to a commodity list and a settlement operation of the transaction.
However, if the customer is unfamiliar with such a self-service type apparatus and cannot perform the registration operation, or if the purchased commodity is not permitted to be sold by the registration operation performed only by the customer, it is necessary for a store clerk to perform the registration operation.
For these reasons, an apparatus is desirable to be capable of easily switching a so-called full self-service state in which various kinds of operation from registration to settlement are performed by the customer and a so-called semi-self-service state in which the registration operation is performed by the store clerk and the settlement operation is performed by the customer.